Tomoe Meguri
| Romaji = Meguri Tomoe | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Reddish-Brown | Eye Color = Brown | Gender = Female | Equipment = Katana Blazer Shining or Darkness Samurai Sword | Relatives = Unnamed Parents Unnamed Relatives | Affiliations = Meguri Clan (Exiled) Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Student Council (Secretary) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sona Sitri) D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Middle-Class Devil Knight | Voice Actor = Kiyono Yasuno (Japanese) Luci Christian (English)}} Tomoe Meguri is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-C and one of Sona's Knights. Appearance Tomoe is a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. Personality Tomoe is a hyperactive girl and is usually cheerful. She also cares a lot for her master and friends, showing frustration when Heracles defeated her comrades through underhanded means. She is known to be interested in younger boys, where she is stated to really likes Gasper Vladi due to his younger and childish appearance. History Tomoe hails from the Meguri Clan who mainly exorcised demons as it was their way of life, using holy swords and their unique sword style to do so. However, a certain demon with a grudge cursed the family, and Tomoe's soul was cursed since the day she was born. Her parents requested the curse be lifted from a devil who turned out to be Sona Sitri. She was then reincarnated as Sona's Knight as this was the only way to break the curse placed on her and eventually joined the Student Council as its secretary. This action of reincarnation caused Tomoe's family to be exiled from the exorcism business for having a devil in the clan. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She appears in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club. She later assisted in maintaining the barrier along with the other Student Council members during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 5, she assisted her master, Sona Sitri, in her first Rating Game against Rias Gremory. During the match, Meguri, Tsubasa Yura and Tsubaki Shinra fought against both Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia. While fighting Xenovia, Yura steps in and uses Reversal Magic to turn Ascalon's holy aura into demonic aura, forcing Kiba and Xenovia to switch places. The two Knights of the Gremory team were forced to temporarily retreat after the Vice-President of the Student Council managed to injure Xenovia. This, however, lead to Meguri and Yura's defeat as Kiba uses the power of Durandal on his Sword Birth creating the Durandal Birth which pierces both of them. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, she and the second-year students went to Kyoto for their school trip. When the Hero Faction attacked Kyoto, she and the second-year members of the Student Council were ordered to guard the area at the Kyoto Station and the hotel they were staying at. In Volume 10, Tomoe and the rest of the Sitri group took part in their masters Rating Game against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage under Scramble Flag rules which they won. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Tomoe and all of her friends soon faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she receives an Artificial Sacred Gear known as Blazing Shining Aura Darkness sword, and uses it to aid in the rescue of the Occult Research Club's first-years who were kidnapped by the Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, She, along with the rest of the Student Council, participated in the meeting for the formation D×D. As Sona's Knight, Tomoe assisted in the experience day of the school her master built in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, she was partnered with Akeno to help defend the school from the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume 18, Tomoe along with the rest of the Student Council participated in the Christmas Project. Tomoe participated in the fight against the group of exorcists led by Ewald Cristaldi that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. Tomoe and he rest had a hard time as they were told not to kill or excessively harm the exorcists unless necessary in order to not increase their resentment towards the alliance. In Volume 20, Tomoe and the rest of her group were sent on a mission to retrieve the city Agreas that had been found by the team D×D, they were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Sitri team were sent to the Underworld in the Bael territory to stop a group of rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. When their job was done, Tomoe and her friends headed to the Human world to join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis while controlling one of Trihexa bodies in the direction of Japan. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Meguri has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Expert Swordswoman: During the Rating Game between Rias and Sona, she was able to keep up with Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia which shows her capability. Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Meguri possesses enhanced speed and mobility. Flight: Being a Devil, Meguri can fly using her wings. Equipment Blazer Shining or Darkness Samurai Sword ( ): An Artificial Sacred Gear that she received from Azazel. Like the original, it possesses the same destructive powers as well as the ability to cut down spirits without physical forms. It can also release a bright and dark aura. *'Unnamed Counter Balance: '''Meguri sword change shape and four armored samurai appeared alongside her. It is stated that the four samurai are weaker than Yuuto's knights. '''Katana:' Tomoe's weapon of choice prior to obtaining her Artificial Sacred Gear. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Knight Category:DxD